


Traumatizing

by Tortellini



Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Brothers, Canon Compliant, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Family Drama, Family Feels, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Protective Older Brothers, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 11:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11599815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Twenty-year-old Darry waits for his little brother to come home from a long night. He isn't too happy with him either.Oneshot/drabble





	Traumatizing

Twenty-year-old Darrel Curtis ran a hand through his short dark hair like he usually did when he was worried. Which he was. Where the hell was he...?!

"Come on, Dar, I'm sure he'll be back soon." his second-youngest brother Sodapop mumbled sleepily, plopping down on the couch next to Darry's desk. Darry groaned in response and then looked up. 

"What's gonna be his excuse this time, Soda? He never thinks! Why can't he use his head for something other than those goddamn books?" Just as suddenly as his anger came though, it was soon replaced with guilt; sweat ran down his shoulder blades. "What if something happened to him...? What if he's hurt?"

Darrel and Soda's fourteen-year-old brother Ponyboy (yes, that was his real name) didn't come home from the drive in movies last night. His buddies Dally and Two-Bit did though; Darry had no idea where Johnny was either. Pony was a dreamer, a sunset-watcher, a star-gazer--and that might've been because he was just so absentminded! Darry and Soda loved him, of course they did, but he drove them crazy. Especially Darry, who admittedly had very little patience. 

Finally Darry's eyelids drooped. He heard the soft snores of Soda on the couch too. He almost thought he imagined the sound of the click of the lock on the front door. A small, pale boy with tousled hair creeped inside, hoping not to be seen... 

Anger and relief flooded through Darry as he shot up from his chair, knocking it backwards and onto the floor. Ponyboy turned to the sound with wide eyes; Soda stirred sleepily, smacking his lips, but he didn't move other than that. 

"Where the hell have you been?!" Darry roared at his little brother who stood frozen before him. "Do you have any idea what time it is?!"

Darrt's newspaper slowly fell off his desk and onto the floor... 


End file.
